What we don't see
by Misakichan95
Summary: I want to portrait Bakugo's and Kirishima's friendship behind what they show us in My Hero Academia. I'll try to keep it as realistic as possible, following the canon things we know from the manga, anime, light novel and cards. SPOILERS if you haven't seen season 3! Possible spoilers ahead from the manga and the movie Two Heroes! Rated M mostly because of KB swearing.


**Chapter one: **

It all started on the night Bakugo fought against Deku after the temporal license exam.

Kirishima was sleeping on his bed when he suddently heard a door slamming and a couple of explosions. "Ba—Bakugo?"

He woke up still very sleepy and looked at the clock, it was 4am… Didn't Bakugo used to go to bed early? It was so weird. Something might be wrong.

He went out his room and found Shoji in the hall.

"What the hell man?" … he said, still very sleepy.

"Don't worry Shoji, go back to bed I'll handle it". Kirishima held a smile and rubbed his head. It was rude to wake up the others like that.

Shoji didn't say much, he just lowered his head and went back into his room.

"Bakugo… are you okay?" he almost whispered through the door.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKED SHIT!" then a couple of explosion sounds came off inside the room. He could hear him sobbing though, his voice felt weird.

If he was really a brave man, he had to do something for his friend.

Bakugo was sitting on his bed crying and whipping away the tears. Kirishima shouldn't see him like that. He felt pathetic. He lifted his head quick as the sound of knocks on the window caught his attention. Kirishima was standing outside his balcony. Had that idiot jumped balconies? Who gave him the right?

Kirishima saw the expression in his friend's face. He was crying... he had never seen him like this before.

"Open the window Bakugo!" Kirishima said. He was only wearing his pajama; it was cold outside.

Bakugo stood up and took one of the curtains with the intention to close them but… Kirishima was looking at him so heartful, he couldn't sense any kind of judgement coming from his gaze. He then opened the window and went quickly back to sitting on his bed.

Kirishima entered slowly into the room and closed the window behind him. The night was cold and inside Bakugo's room it was warmer, the scent of the room was sweet.

Bakugo was quiet... that also wasn't a good signal. But at least he wasn't kicking him out… yet.

Kirishima sat next to him and noticed the bruises on his face and arms.

"What happ-"

"Shhh-!" Bakugo looked away. "You… you go back to your room. And fucking use the door like a normal fucking person."

"Bakugo you got into a fight? What happened? I'm not leaving!"

The blonde one turned completely away and locked his head between his knees. What the hell was he doing? He should keep Kirishima out of all of this drama with All Might and Deku. It could bring him into danger. He desperately wanted to tell him, about how he felt about ending All Might's career, how pathetic he saw himself seeing that that loser of Deku had received his most beloved hero's power. Tears rushed to his eyes again and he told himself. _Not in front of Kirishima…_

"Just… leave… please… "his voice was breaking.

Kirishima felt his mouth dry, he had never seen Bakugo like this before. He couldn't move though, he felt that getting away from him now would be the most unmanly and despicable thing to do. Instead he followed his instinct. He hugged Bakugo from behind.

"What the HELL!" Bakugo fought back the hug and let out a couple of explosions into Kirishima but of course those didn't affect him at all. "Leave me ALONE. I don't deserve THIS! … I… I…" …... "I'm such a weak asshole. How can I surpass him if he…"? He kept crying and Kirishima held him tighter. Kirishima had no idea who he was talking about exactly, but he just let his friend vent out.

"Shhh Bakugo… that's not true man…" He held him tight. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment. He also felt heartbroken… maybe because of the end of All Might's career and all the drama that had happened. He could not imagine how his friend might be feeling. "You're a great guy Bakugo, the manliest of us all." He took a deep breath "You're already a greater hero than any of us and I'm certain you'll be greater than All Might someday…".

When he realized, Bakugo was sleeping. He was so tired from the fighting and the crying that without realizing it he had fallen asleep in his arms.

Kirishima didn't know what to do then. _Should I… leave? _

He laid Bakugo on the bed and when he was going to get up, he felt a grasp on his shirt. The sleeping Bakugo was holding onto him. Fuck. He was so tired as well... And he didn't want to make any more noise... So, he did what he found most convenient and slept next to him.


End file.
